Warriors Trailers
by Kyniska
Summary: Just trailers for unexistent Warriors movies they actually aren't making one. May include scripts and behindthescenes later. But first you have to review! and read it
1. Into the Wild

**Hi everyone! I got this idea from the ff Circle of Magic Trailer. First it's the trailers and then I MIGHT do the scripts and some 'behind-the-scenes' stuff. R&R!**

Title: Into the Wild  
Rating: PG

_Starts out with black screen. Rises up to show a few stars twinkling in the sky. Shooting star goes past. Fades into blackness._

Ominous voice: Fire alone will save the Clan…

_A cat runs across the screen. _

They are the great Clans.

_Shot of a Gathering_

RiverClan

_Show cats sliding out of a river_

ShadowClan

_Eyes looking out of dark bushes_

WindClan

_Cats run across the moor_

And ThunderClan

_Bluestar standing up straight in clearing._

And the fate of the peace they have held for centuries… now lies in the paws of a single kittypet.

_Shot of Firepaw snoring in his basket._

_Firepaw runs away from Graypaw and Graypaw sits down_

Graypaw: Hi! I'm Graypaw! Warrior apprentice of ThunderClan.

Firepaw: I'm Rusty.

_Firepaw splashes through a puddle_

Bluestar: Welcome to the Clan!

_Flashes to Yellowfang and Firepaw alone_

Yellowfang: Do you think I would do that?

_Close up on Firepaw's face._

Black

_Loud drumming with flashes of battles and running._

This summer… Enter the Wild.

Black.

**Sooo? What do you think?**


	2. Fire and Ice

**Hello! Wow! Seven reviews and the story hasn't even been up for a whole day! That is so awesome! Wow! That's all I can say. Well, since you want it so much here it is! The Fire and Ice trailer. Would have put it up sooner but stupid sister got mad at me for logging out of my dads account when nothing was on at all. _grumbles_ Enjoy!**

Title in U.S. Fire and Ice

Title in U.K The Elements (really random here)

Rating: PG-13

The Great Clans have restored peace…

_Two cats rubbing against each other and purring_

…for now

_Tigerclaw glaring out of the shadows_

The great warriors Graystripe and Fireheart have found their places

Fireheart: This is where I belong

But darkness is lurking

Tigerclaw: This may be very dangerous.

Behind every rock and leaf

Graystripe: Look out!

_Pulls Fireheart back just as a monster swerves by_

Now, in the newest installment of the epic tales of Fireheart…

Fireheart: We're crossing this?

_Monsters cross back and forth across the busy road and Graystripe and Fireheart dodge between them._

Fireheart: LOOK OUT!

_Monster looms up on Graystripe who lies cowering in its wake._

Black

_Eyes peering and cats slipping past in the darkness watching as Fireheart and Graystripe creep past._

Graystripe: This is creepy.

Fireheart: Tell me about it.

_A cat leaps infront of them and they stop dead. A beam of light shows through and Tallstar rises up tall. Close-up on Tallstar's eyes. _

Tallstar: ThunderClan. What do you want with us?

Black.

_Flashes of all parts of the book, battle, Bluestar, Tigerclaw, stops on Silverstream and Graystripe rubbing against each other and purring. Fireheart watches horrified from the bushes._

Fireheart: Graystripe!

_Fireheart and Graystripe roll around on the ground. Bluestar steps out of her den._

Bluestar: STOP!

Black

_Tigerclaw eyes peering eerily out of the darkness._

This fall… Return to the forest. And face the Fire and Ice.


	3. Forest of Secrets

**OMG! I HAVE LIKE, 19 REVIEWS! ALMOST ALL THE EMAILS I GET ARE REVIEW ALERTS! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! And yes I'm doing NP series too. I couldn't leave you guys hanging like that! Not when I'm doing them two a day!**

Title in U.S: Forest of Secrets

Title in U.K: Secrets Untold

Rating: PG I think. I mean there's nothing that bad in FoS.

_A bracken tom nudges two kits across the river_

Oakheart: Come on. Just a little farther.

_Fades…_

Every cat, has a secret

_Bluefur lies on the riverbank, her eyes wide and lost_

Every secret… has a reason

_Fireheart runs up a hill with Graystripe close behind_

And this spring, all secrets…

_Inside the barn Fireheart and Graystripe stare wide eyed at Ravenpaw._

_Two big drumbeats_

Will be revealed.

Fireheart (off-screen): What?

_Loud continuous drumming in sync with the pounding of a cat's pawsteps as camera follows the feet._

Graystripe: Silverstream! Hold on a bit longer!

_Silverstream lies motionless on the riverbank._

_Fireheart circles Tigerclaw_

Fireheart: Traitor!

_Close-up on Bluestar as she watches Tigerclaw as her eyes go out of focus_

Tigerclaw: I will make this Clan great!

_Flashes of the different secrets that are revealed and slow mo on Tigerclaw leaping at Redtail…_

Fireheart: _screeches_

_Tigerclaw jumps at him…_

Black.

_Claw flashes across the screen with a hiss_

It's probably not very good. Really sorry. The first one was just a spur-of-the-moment type of thing so it's probably the best. Oh, well. I tried! Now review and be nice!


End file.
